


Another Love

by FlightlessAngels



Series: Photograph of Helena [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A continuation to I Found, Angst, Flashbacks, M/M, Tags will be updated as chapters goes along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:58:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightlessAngels/pseuds/FlightlessAngels
Summary: Perhaps it was time for him to bury the past.A continuation to I Found





	Another Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smokyeyeliner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokyeyeliner/gifts).



> I wanted to post this story once it is done and make it into either a one shot or a two shot, but I can bear letting this sit in my folder draft for two years now. I'll try to update it whenever I can and when I don't have any writer bock. Sorry if I disappointed you guys.

Even with the shattered glasses stretched across the floor along with the sand dunes between them, the hands on the wall will still tick. The sun will still follow its routine with the assistance of the moon to draw the dark blinds and litter the diamonds across them. The leaves will still fall when it needs to, the snow will still blanket the earth with its coldness, and the greens will be accompanied by the other hues as it did. Desperation and greed doesn’t flatter the the ticking hands, he knew that.

Time cannot be owned by anyone.

He knew that.

But if he could, and if he would, he would surely want it to rewind back to that night.

 

_Black converse scuffed against the concrete pavement, hands seek for warmth inside the pockets of his jeans as Jaehyun let himself be immersed by the melodies that oozed out of his earphones; playing the familiar tune of one the RnB songs on his playlist. His head bobbed to the low bass, his brown eyes glancing on his watch from time to time, ignoring the cold that was biting his pale ears to crimson._

_The navy sea up above wasn’t helping him much with the temperature but he was glad there were lights from the lamp posts and nearby shops, helping him to see the area of his surroundings. It was a weekday, yet there were cars perfectly parked to the fullest by the street, not a single parking lot was available. A group of young boys walked passed him – still in their blue school uniforms covered by their thick coats, nudging each other around, joking about one of them getting the most gifts out of them all. Jaehyun smiled, dimples cratered like the full moon above him._

_A single memory lapped his mind, fingers threading through soft locks, rivers of crystals flowing through the velvety skin with the autumn wind blanketed them in the orange of the school background. His eyelids drooped until black covered his sight but then as quickly as it came, he saw what he wanted to see. The crumpled black uniform, the soft touches he felt under his fingertips, the silent whispers passed through the chapped pink lips, it was all clear right before him. Before he could fall deep into the woods of memories, a hand clasped his shoulders, causing him to snap his eyes open._

_He saw a pair of chapped pink lips moving, a small part of him felt like déjà vu, the familiar scene he saw earlier in his head. When he realised that he couldn’t hear anything coming out from the mouth, he pulled the earphones off from his ears and smiled. “Hyung, you’re here! Sorry, what did you just say just now?” The older sighed and looked back at him in the eyes. He realised how the long eyelashes prettily complemented Taeyong’s big onyx eyes._

_“I asked you how long did you wait for me. Gosh, look at your ears, it’s already red.” His veiny hands gently pinched the tip of the taller’s ears, a little bit of warmth seeped into Jaehyun’s skin._

_“I’m sorry.” Taeyong mumbled as he drew back his hands. “You must’ve waited for too long. I’m so sorry, Hyunnie.”_

_The panic in his voice was visible, he could see the furrowed eyebrows were getting more scrunched up as the edges of Taeyong’s lips were pulled lower and lower. His fingers were already balled up at the end of his sweater and Jaehyun took it upon himself to pull the fingers from playing the edges of the thick clothing._

_“Hyung, it’s fine. I didn’t even wait for that long, so don’t worry. Plus,” he weaved their fingers together, “if you keep on feeling bad and apologising to me, we’ll freeze our asses to ice. Let’s go.” He tugged Taeyong’s hand, urging him to walk._

_It was a short walk, only taking around fifteen minutes to get them to the designated place. At the corner of the street, they could already hear the booming songs played on the big speakers; people were going in and out and the cold air that surrounded them earlier slowly warms as they passed through the entrance._

_The club was packed, knowing full well that it was Valentine's Day, not to mention that particular club always did a promotion for whatever event that was marked on the calendar, it was most likely to be crowded more than the usual days. The place was loud, now that they were in there with the speakers playing the songs to the max as blue and pink beam lights were the only help for the to see in the dim space._

_Nearly all of the seats were taken – most of them that were there were couples and groups of people, but then Jaehyun spotted two vacant stools near the bar, dragging along Taeyong behind him as the made their way through the dancing people. They ordered a beer for Taeyong while Jaehyun had ordered himself vodka that had Taeyong giving him a concerned look._

_“Are you sure you can drink that?” He asked as Jaehyun giddily accepting the glass from the bartender._

_Taeyong knew for a fact that Jaehyun had consumed alcohol before but they were only beer at most and the younger could drink them with no problem but now that he was going to drink anything else than beer elicited, it Taeyong’s worries._

_“Taeyongie hung,” he moved his mouth near to Taeyong’s ear since the music was too loud for him to talk normally, oblivious to the sudden pink shade dusted on Tayong’s face. “We’re here to celebrate my birthday. I’m turning_ **_twenty_ ** _, two decades of years I lived. It’s just a drink; you don’t need to worry.”_

_Although he was a bit dubious of Jaehyun’s statement, Taeyong still nodded his head to agree with the younger, a silent permission granted for him. “Besides,” he mumbled, Taeyong was too occupied with his own drink to notice, “What could go wrong.”_

  


_"_ **_'You don’t need to worry_ ** _my ass." Taeyong grumbled as he dragged the overly drunk Jaehyun into his apartment. He really hoped that his housemate was out or already asleep in which he was doubtful since it was only one in the morning. Hansol usually sleeps later than said time; being a medical student really took a toll on his sleeping hour._

_He tried to be as quiet as he could, not that Jaehyun was making it any easier. He would swing his arms around, trying to push Taeyong away, but his drunk self was too unstable for him to stand straight. In the end, it caused him to hang onto Taeyong again to avoid slamming his handsome face on the floor. Pushing the bedroom door open by his foot, he slowly and carefully led Jaehyun to his bed, sitting him down at the end of the soft mattress._

_He should have seen it coming when Jaehyun went tipsy on the fourth shot he had gotten. Taeyong stuck with his beer considering he didn't want to deal with a hangover the next morning. Although it was a Thursday night - one more day of class and then he was free for the rest of the week - he still wanted to live his Friday without misery and any torture. Adding to the fact that he was a light drinker, drinking beer was more than enough than what he could handle._

_It started with Jaehyun laughing out of nowhere, a big boisterous laugh as if he had heard the most brilliant joke ever. It was a relief that the music was still loud in everybody's ear so no one paid mind to the boy. He started to pull Taeyong into the dance floor but Taeyong refused to, shaking his head and pried off the grip of the younger’s hold on him with a small smile. Though after seeing the younger started to pull another equally tipsy boy for him to grind his body against, Taeyong snapped and went straight to him._

_It was a struggle when he had to pull Jaehyun out of the club-- jackets were worn again as they stepped outside into the busy pavement. He was glad that a few taxis had stopped at the side, waiting for drunkards that needed to get home safely. On the way back, Jaehyun tucked his head in Taeyong's neck, holding him close to him like a toddler holding on to their favourite toy._

_"Hyung." the call that Jaehyun made Taeyong set his attention back to the boy. He was beaming at Taeyong, his eyes crinkling at the sight of his best friend. Had his face not been so red, Taeyong would have thought he was sober._

_"What is it, Hyunnie?" The other just shook his head but continued to smile._

_Taeyong helped him taking off his jacket and proceeded to take his own coat off, setting them down on the swivel chair near his table. The sweaters were beginning to warm them up again so Taeyong fumbled around at his drawers and took out a couple of shirts for both of them to change into. Jaehyun was a bit bigger than Taeyong so he took the biggest shirt he has and passed it to Jaehyun._

_"Think you can change by yourself?" He asked._

_Seeing that the other was not responding, yet still smiling, Taeyong sighed and kneeled in front of the brunette. "Arms up, Jaehyun." At the command, Jaehyun pouted and crossed his arms. Taeyong sat there in disbelief. His acts reminded him so much of Donghyuck but considering Donghyuck was seven, Taeyong could still accept the type of behaviour. But Jaehyun was an adult, a twenty year old adult to be exact._

_"What is it?" Taeyong asked, incredulously._

_"You didn't say my name." Jaehyun mumbled out._

_"What?"_

_"You didn't say 'Hyunnie'. You always call me Hyunnie." Jaehyun huffed out._

_Oh Lord._

_This was the first time Taeyong seeing the other act so...childish. The Jaehyun he had known since high school was always so mature, a bit cheeky but never demanded over silly little things. If ever, it was only Taeyong that did it first. This drunken state of Jaehyun was starting to amuse Taeyong._

_"Uh, okay then. Hyunnie, be a good boy for me and raise up your arms, please? I need to change you into this shirt."_

_It was a relief the boy complied almost immediately after that. Taeyong changed his shirt, leaving out the pants on because he wouldn't want to be accused of anything unwanted. Jaehyun was not in a stable state of mind and Taeyong himself didn't want to change since he knew how much of a meltdown he would have at the sight of a pantless Jung Jaehyun._

_Jaehyun had his eyes trained on Taeyong moving around the room, looking for the extra water bottle that he always kept inside the four walls since he would be too lazy to catch a drink if he was thirsty in the middle of the night. His smile widened when he caught the constant mumbles that flowed from the latter’s lips as he tried to remember where he placed the glass._

_The small room was only lighted up with the blue study lump near Taeyong’s study table. Despite with the minimal light, Jaehyun caught the thick long eyelashes of the elder’s, the cracked pink lips moving, the dark onyx crystals that glimmers when the light caught its place, trapped in the dark abyss as they moved to search for the glass. Taeyong was truly, honestly beautiful. He watched silently as the veiny hands passed him a glass filled with water, drinking it when Taeyong ordered him to._

_"Hyung." The younger called again after he drank the water Taeyong handed him._

_"Yes, Hyunnie?"_

_"You're beautiful." Taeyong’s hand almost dropped the glass that the former handed back to him, he could feel his heart racing at the praise._

_“What?”_

_“I said hyung is beautiful.”_

_"Y- You,” Taeyong paused, mind going blank after Jaehyun’s utterance. “Be careful of what you’re saying, Hyunnie. Now, come, let's get you to bed." He was about to push the younger to lie down when Jaehyun's hand gripped his arms._

_"No, hyung. Really, you're very pretty - even prettier than those girls back in our school. The ones in my classes too." The praise had his heart thrumming but Taeyong knew better. Jaehyun was drunk. Those compliments meant nothing._

_"Sure, Hyunnie - whatever you say. But please, you need to --" His words were cut halfway when a pair of soft lips landed gently on his. Jaehyun had his eyes closed and he slowly tilted his head, deepening the kiss. Taeyong knew it was wrong, Jaehyun was drunk. They shouldn’t be doing this. But when the younger slid his tongue over Taeyong’s chapped ones, coaxing him to open, Taeyong gave in._

_It was slow, gentle, everything that Taeyong imagined of. Those nights when he thought of what Jaehyun’s lips taste like, of how the tingling in his stomach would feel, of how fuzzy his head would be. But the taste of alcohol reminded Taeyong that this was merely a mistake, that_ **_he_ ** _was a mistake. Taeyong sat there kneeling with his hands on Jaehyun’s knees staying still._

_When Jaehyun finally pulled back, a soft smile attached on his face. "Good night, Taeyongie hyung." And just like that, he laid back and blacked out._

  


_The constant pounding of his head caused him to blink; his vision was blinded for a moment as the rays peeked through the white blinds, making their way to greet the two university students. Jaehyun groaned when a hard hit landed on his head, he could feel the veins pumping near his temple as his hearing sense was heightened to the fullest. He caught the soft snores coming from his left and he turned his head to see a sleeping Taeyong with his eyelashes fanning out. He was deep in slumber, judging by the serene look he had as he was still exploring the wonderland of dreams._

_Jaehyun slowly sat himself up on the bed, carefully not to move so fast for his headache seemed to be twice worse when he tried to move vigorously. His hands palmed his face, the warm touch of the palm didn’t do much of soothing but it did help his head from spinning too much. Last night, he remembered both him and Taeyong going out for a drink, well; he was pretty sure it was_ **_drinks_ ** _. He didn’t remember how much he drank, he didn’t remember what time they got back, he didn’t even know_ **_how_ ** _they got back._

_With how much he was trying to recall the eventful, the veins at the back of his neck started to pull, his stomach blustered, his heart started to escalate and he could feel the lump at the back of his throat was demanding to be let out. Quickly, he ran to the opened toilet door and went straight for the toilet seat. His stomach recoiled, punching, kicking all the guts he had for last night. When he felt all the contents were released, he kneeled on the floor, a bucket of cold water washed through him as the relief from the stabbing vomit was gone._

_“Hyunnie, you okay?” The small whisper came to his left and Jaehyun felt a pair of hands running on his back. Using his instincts, Jaehyun placed his head on Taeyong’s shoulder and sluggishly closed his eyes. Taeyong ran his fingers through his hair, easing down his headache in the process._

_“Hyung, how much did I drink last night?” Jaehyun asked._

_“You… you don’t remember?” Taeyong’s breath hitched. Jaehyun tried to pay no mind to it._

_“I could barely remember what happened after we stepped inside the club. Why, did something happen?”_

_When the hands stopped moving and silence answered him, Jaehyun gently pushed himself away from Taeyong, eyebrows furrowed as Taeyong’s face turned pale._

_“Taeyong hyung,” he held Taeyong’s right hand. Taeyong seemed to snap out of his thoughts; his face was unreadable to Jaehyun’s eyes._

_“Did something happen?” He repeated the question._

_It took a moment before a smile painted on Taeyong’s lips, a forced one, Jaehyun noted._

 

_“No, Jaehyun. Nothing happened.”_

  


\---

  


Taeyong sat on the bench at the side of the field as he watched Donghyuck ran across the hues of brown and beige with a wide smile plastered on his youthful face. In a distance, the fallen white spread messily all over the pathway of the park, a worker diligently clearing them away. The young man pushed back the locks of his hair as he kept listening to the ball that was kicked by Donghyuck. _Thump, thump, thump_ it went on; a steady beat in the place that was wrapped in silence of the early a.m. His hands shivered and he pocketed them deeper into the pockets of his jacket, noting how cold it was when he breathed in the morning air.

Breathing- such a funny mechanism, Taeyong thought. It was a process that was supposed to make you feel alive as the oxygen pumped through your body, giving you the energy to carry out life. Yet, for people like Taeyong, breathing seemed so much of a work to do. To inhale those toxic chemicals in your body, to still be a part of this community. With every breath he took in, a little part of his body seemed to wilt. The smoke from his burnt lungs pained his chest, the fire that used to blaze inside had long since died down with the ashes accompanied them yet the pain still lingered around. A reminder to him of what promises could do to such a frail heart.

The sound of the ball kicking stopped and Taeyong found Donghyuck running towards him, hands tightly holding the ball and his raven hair bouncing up and down with every skip he took. His smile was still intact on his round face, making his cheeks plumper than they already were. Taeyong had the urge to tell Donghyuck to stop, stop being so bright and happy, but he held himself back.

“Yongie hyung, I think I’m done.” The young boy panted out and handed the ball to Taeyong.

The elder pulled the ends of his lips upwards slightly, standing up and held out his free hand to Donghyuck. “Let’s go home, then.”

Taeyong could never admit it out loud but he was jealous of Donghyuck. The young boy always seemed to be ignorant of the things that were happening around him. Maybe it was because of how young he was – a white canvas that was yet to be painted. The boy was still naïve, pure to this world full of unpleasant shadows that was ready to pounce on him once he learns that some pains are not always to be seen, not all smiles are to be genuine. Taeyong stopped his poisonous thoughts there. Guilt and shame mixed at the pit of his stomach, rising high till it burned the back of his neck. He should not be having such cruel thoughts on Donghyuck.

The tug of his hand brought Taeyong back to reality.

“Hyung, look! I’m a dragon.” Donghyuck blew at the air and his breath turned into a small cloud, making Taeyong smile at the adorable sight.

“Wow, we got an ice breathing dragon! Careful now, we don’t want you to freeze the whole town now do we?” Taeyong chuckled as he ruffled the soft strands of his brother’s hair.

They walked again in silence, the snow crunched beneath their shoe covered feet. There weren’t a lot of people around and Taeyong wasn’t surprise since it was still early, with the sun being hidden by the clouds along with the fact that it was Sunday. Their parents weren’t up when they left the house but a note was already written and left at the dining table with the usual message of: _I’m taking Donghyuck out for practice. Be back after we’re done._

It became a norm for Taeyong to wake up early on a day that most people of his age would rather do the opposite. Of course, he couldn’t lie that there were times he just wanted to push Donghyuck out of his room and continue sleeping but Donghyuck was Donghyuck and he could never reject the high spirited boy. It would only upset him for his older brother to decline his wants, and an upset Donghyuck would only bring more pain to his already wounded chest. After all, the boy was one of those people he swore on his heart he would never hurt.

The walk they had to take to and fro the park and their house usually took around ten minutes, having to pass by some shops and narrow streets for them to get where they wanted to be. Donghyuck was being his usual self, curious eyes traced around the tracks they went, fooling others to think he was there for the first time when the boy had been crossing the place for hundreds of times before. He would point out very little things that changed like the bird’s nest on top of the house with blue roof or the tubby orange cat that walked past them. For such a small body, Taeyong sometimes was amazed on how much words that can come out of the child’s mouth.

Taeyong paid no mind to Donghyuck’s comments, minds clouded with grey, walking mindlessly with his arm still lazily held onto the ball. Just as they reached the bridge, Taeyong noticed the prattling of the younger’s bit by bit become quieter.

“Yongie hyung,” he tugged Taeyong’s hand, his steps stopped as his eyebrows furrowed, his eyes squinting to look at something. Taeyong followed suit and stopped his tracks as well.

“Isn’t that Jaehyun hyung?” He pointed to the person at the end of the bridge.

Taeyong snapped his head, his own orbs trailing to where Donghyuck’s that stuck on that certain spot. He felt his heart dropped, hammered, against his ribs that were tightening, his lungs couldn’t expand. The familiar sound of white blurred his surroundings as it began its visit – like an old friend that Taeyong hoped he would never meet again and Taeyong wondered if Donghyuck could hear all the mess that was going inside him.

_Why? Oh God, why here?_

He was well acquainted with that lean tall body. Every slope of it, every curve that was carved, every measurement, Taeyong knew them by heart. The hair that used to be golden years was now trimmed and was dyed dark brown, adding a foreign stab in his heart. But it was not the time for him to watch the other, it was not the time for him to stand there gaping at the past.

Taeyong turned away, pulling a confused Donghyuck to the opposite path that they were supposed to take while almost dropping the ball that was under his other arm. Donghyuck was calling him, _hyung, hyung!_ He tune it out. They kept walking in a fast pace, almost making the younger boy trip and fall but Taeyong gripped his hand tighter.

His mind was in disarray as he tried to breathe but breathing seemed hard for Taeyong as his chest was still bounded by the ropes, causing the burn to scar his skin. He heard the familiar crack, the nostalgic sting that should be locked and thrown back in the black box he had left back then.  Trembles travelled around his limbs and body like his blood pumped by his heart as if he had just finished a race. A race that should have ended yet the stop line was never there.

It had been three years. Three years since that night.

The flashes of his reflection came to his mind, the reddened eye bags, the paleness of his skin, the absence of life glisten in the onyx crystals as bones in his skin became prominent. The scars that were to be seen by the naked eyes, the constant cutting of the blades painting the shell as they coloured everything in red, he remembered them well. He balled his free fist, letting the nails digging the skin. He wasn’t ready for this, to visit back the dark woods of memories. Not with the image of Jaehyun softly kissing Sicheng under that streetlamp mocking him, not with the laughter reminding him of how Jaehyun held the conflicted look when Taeyong gave away his heart.

After what could have been minutes of walking, _running_ , Taeyong stopped with Donghyuck bumping against his back. The younger was quiet now, finally getting the message that before wasn’t the right time to ask his older brother questions. Taeyong heaved in a breath, letting it out, inhaling again, and exhaling. They stood there, cars and other transports bustling on the streets, more people were out and the clouds were finally making way for the sun pour its light down to the mundane earth.

Taeyong felt everything was tangling up, his running mind, and the built steel heart that he built for weeks, months, years – all crumbling in just moments. He felt the burns of the tears heating up his sockets; his whole body was shaking as his vision blurred everything he tried to see, only allowing him to focus on the grey pavement cemented on the ground. His legs gave out when the white noise was gone; his bottom slumped against the pavement, not paying a mind to the cold dirt.

A small whimper broke his reverie and he felt Donghyuck’s hand shifting in his. Taeyong quickly released his deadly hold and apologised to his brother, feeling bad for dragging the younger behind him the whole time of him escaping.

“Donghyuck, oh buddy, I’m so sorry. Did I hurt you?” Taeyong examined the younger’s hand in his palm, cursing himself when there were red marks at the back of the small hand. His eyes looked back at Donghyuck, guilt slithered around his neck as they smiled cynically at Taeyong, prompting him how bad of a brother he was. Donghyuck shook his head but when Taeyong pressed his thumb at the soft skin, he winced.

“I’m so sorry Donghyuck. I’m _so_ sorry.” He quietly apologised as he pulled the smaller frame into his arms. Donghyuck only stood there, his own arms wrapping around his brother when he felt the shudder against his body, the wetness seeping through his jacket.

  


A series of knock were drummed against the wooden door, forcing Taeyong to pull his attention away from the view of his window. His whole body was cocooned by the thick black blanket, leaving his face to be coverless by the fabric. Despite not answering to the knocks, the rectangular wood swung open, revealing Donghyuck in his blue pyjama patterned with small minty owls. The younger brought along his white rabbit soft toy, a gift from Taeyong for his fifth birthday before the elder had to leave for university.

Taeyong smiled at the sight, taking in account how much taller Donghyuck had been since their last meeting a couple of months ago. The latter waddled his way to his brother’s bed, Taeyong taking off the blanket and spread it so both of their legs were now covered. Donghyuck shifted closer to Taeyong, letting their legs tangled up and he placed his head on the elder’s shoulder.

“Hyung,” Donghyuck mumbled. Taeyong hummed.

“Why did you run away from Jaehyun hyung?”

Taeyong sighed, expecting this would happen since Donghyuck was always a curious boy, asking when he is in question, quiet when he observes. Even now, his little brother the straight forward person that he was, never hesitated to ask, and never hesitated to voice out anything. It was one of the many things that he admired of Donghyuck.

“It’s complicated, Hyuck.”

“Did you guys fight?” Taeyong could smell the sweet coconut shampoo that Donghyuck used earlier. He moved his left arm to wrap it around the latter’s shoulder.

“No, we didn’t,” before Donghyuck could open his mouth, Taeyong cut him off. “But we’re not- we’re not really fine with each other.”

“Did he hurt you?”

“No, he didn’t.” Taeyong pulled the younger closer. “It was me. I was the one that hurt him, Donghyuck.”

  


###

  


Squeals and giggles gradually became quieter in the dance studio as the children ran out through the glass doors, some of them not forgetting to bow and say their thanks to the petite male teacher who was standing at the corner of the room. He smiled when one of the girls came to him and gave a hug, thanking him with a loud “ _Thank you, Mr Lee”_ as she skipped to her mother near the entrance. Taeyong took off the black cap he wore, smiling as the parents came to pick up their children, bidding them goodbye and reminding them to have a safe trip back home. When the last student finally went back, the edges of his lips slowly fell and a straight line was formed; the light in his eyes dimmed as he turned off the stereo and sat down beside the water cooler.

The dance studio was pretty much like the other ones he had been to – polished wooden floor, concrete walls painted in cream, dozens of track lights adorned against the ceiling, and some rails attached to the mirrors for the ones that were taking ballet. Across the glass door were full body glass windows, allowing the natural sunlight to light up the room along with providing the scenery of the busy street of the city. On the other part of the walls were mirrors, front and back as well as a water cooler was placed a few feet away from the stereo.

The heater was still running, humming quietly as Taeyong bit by bit lying sideways, his knees closed to his chest as he let his fingers touching the cold floor. The winter sun was shining softly; the usual bright room was dimmer since the season was colder. His eyes were closed, he didn’t know how long he was laying there until a knock came from the door, the hinges squeaked as it was opened.

Quickly, Taeyong sat up – afraid that maybe there were parents or one of the students came back to see him but his shoulders droop when he saw Ten padding to where Taeyong was sitting. He made space for the male Thai to sit – even though there were plenty of spaces, Taeyong still shifted. They sat there with their backs leaning against the wall, the silence stretched between them without interruption. Taeyong kept his eyes straight, watching a small red car passing by the bakery that he and Ten always stopped by after they finished their classes for the day.

As soon as they graduated, both of they were offered a spot to be one of a big company’s back up dancers for they were recommended by their lecturers, knowing full well that both Ten and Taeyong were capable of being artistic in dance, the passion was evident when they performed for every big event the university held. An agent from the said company called them to have them to be interviewed for the job offer. However, Taeyong declined it first, politely claiming that there were other dancers that were more competent than him for the job.

Ten had been quite hysteric when he first found out that Taeyong rejected the offer but Taeyong shrugged it off, letting the naggings fell deaf in his ears. Taeyong loved performing, especially on big stages but the thought of performing, dancing with thousands of eyes on him had his palms go sweaty. It wasn’t because of the big audience, no, Taeyong was used to people's attention on him. But the idea of him making a mistake, falling down during an important part, the echoing laughter that will follow him as he descended the stairs, it was the matter of anxiety biting his skin as he waited for his part of the choreography that made his feet stoned on the side.

It was then that Ten decided to turn down the offer as well, but hastily convincing Taeyong that they should stick together and tried to apply for any spot in any dance studio in Seoul. They tried various places, from the ones near the urban areas – which were close to Taeyong’s home -  to the big streets of Seoul – most of them wanted to employ either one of them which Ten was against of; saying that he didn’t want to part with Taeyong. _We’re sticking to each other no matter what_ was what he said before pulling Taeyong to enter another dance academy.

Their efforts were then began fruitful when a newly opened studio, a couple of blocks down the big bookstore in that area, searching for new dance teachers. Luck was on their side when there were only a few people that applied for the place. They had to be interviewed and did a short original choreography which wasn’t a problem for Ten and Taeyong for they passed it all with flourish of trumpet. They both later decided that they were going to share rent at a decent sized apartment thirty minutes’ walk from the studio.

Through it all, Taeyong was grateful that Ten decided to stick by his side. He knew with the Thai’s personality and gift, he was bound to be accepted in any company if he ever applied yet there he was, holding Taeyong’s hand while dragging him to countless of companies that were out there. Comparing himself to Ten, he knew where he stood in the other’s life. Ten was beautiful, inside and out while Taeyong? Well, he could barely look at his face in the mirror every morning to even brush his teeth.

“You look troubled.” Ten nudged Taeyong’s right foot, causing Taeyong to nudge back.

“Do I, now?”

He knows it was a stupid attempt to fool Ten. The lad could practically see through Taeyong like a displayed glass. Years of being friends had its sides, and this was one of them. Ten didn’t like Taeyong boxing himself up; rather he would cut a hole through the box and talk to Taeyong if he had to.

“Are we really going to go through this again, Tae? You know I’d knock that stubborn head of yours if I have to.”

Taeyong chuckled quietly, playfully pushing Ten till the other fell onto his side. The equally petite Thai man was about to yell at Taeyong when the other beat to him from opening his mouth.

“He’s back. Hyuck and I saw him near the bridge to our house last week when we were on our way home.” He paused and looked over to Ten. The other had his mouth hung, eyes wide at Taeyong’s statement as no word were able to form in his mind. The sight was comical, but the weight on his chest was more prominent.

“He looks so much better; even dyed his hair to dark brown.” The young man let out a soft smile before he whispered, “I can’t believe that he’s back.”

Ten knew full well of who Taeyong was speaking of. After that eventful night, it was his job to help the latter back on his feet again, picking up the shards and pieces pooled around Taeyong and taped them back together. It was ugly, carelessly been done yet along the months, he tried to visit the scars again and patch them up one by one. It took a long time to get Taeyong to where he was right now. Despite him not being the same as before, a less smiley and more cooped up Taeyong, he was still the Taeyong that Ten knew of.

From begging the other to eat to forcing him getting out of bed, Ten had done it all. It was hard, tiring even, but he didn’t give up. When Taeyong lied to him when he asked whether the other had taken his meal, he would call Hansol and told him to buy Taeyong food. When Taeyong came to class with energy barely exerted, he bought coffee and energy drinks just to make sure he was up and running for their routines. Taeyong was like a hollow shell and Ten vowed to every single cell in his body that he would try his utmost best to bring back the Taeyong he knew back.

He was successful to say the least. After six full months of him constantly pampering the other with attention and affection, his friend finally took his first step of initiating small talks. It began with questions of how Ten's day was to animatedly speaking of the new released animes. It was exciting to the Thai when he first heard Taeyong talking again, but he tried to keep it down and smile. He would have celebrated it if he could, yet he knew how Taeyong was. He didn't want scare the other to crawl back into his safe hole.

Ten looked sceptical, trying to think of any other possibilities that can exist. “You sure it’s him? I mean, you could’ve saw --”

“I _know_ it’s him. I _saw_ him. It's him, Ten. Jaehyun's back.”

The heaviness of the air was apparent for both of them. Just hearing the name had the bitter taste struck at the back of of Ten's tongue. Three years and he was finally back from the States.

They sat there with their minds banging and gearing when the glass door was pushed open and an older man stood at the entrance with a grin plastered on his face. Both of the young men quickly stood up, fixing their clothes before bowing to the elder that strided his way through the empty studio.

“Mr Choi, we didn't expect you to visit today.” Ten said quietly though politely smiling at the man. Both he and Taeyong looked nervously at their employer’s wandering eyes that were glazing around the tidy space, trying to show a good impression on the elder.

“Easy there, boys. Don’t be too stiff. I’m just here to ask you two a favour.”

He dragged three foldable chairs that were placed near the door, Taeyong quickly took over his hold and helped him to set them at the middle of the wooden floor. Once all the chairs were unfold and ready to be sat, they waited for the eldest to sit first before they followed his lead.

Choi Suk Jae was a tall man, with face clear from any facial hair, his own black dyed locks were always pushed away from his face, ready to show the curve under his eyes whenever he pulled the end of his lips. He was not old, or at least that was what he claimed when the children called him ‘Grandpa’ during the times he decided to visit the academy. Everyone adored the man, from the youngest children that attended the studio, to the eldest parents that were there to pick up their child, the corridors would be filled with laughter and light greetings bouncing off the walls when he was around.

Despite both of the young men knew well of Mr Choi and his relaxing persona, they still respected him as a child would with their parents. He had been given them both more than enough, opportunities flooding their way as well as benefits and bonuses filling up their accounts in the time where they were most needed. He was a man with little words, yet a heart as big as the space between the sky and the sea.

Glancing between each other, Taeyong and Ten waited for the other to start. Their eyes were glued to the mischievous grin that Mr Choi was giving them, nervous yet intrigued by what the man might share with them.

“I think you both knew well enough about the open for a couple of new dance teachers, correct?” They both nodded, mouth still sealed as the elder man continued.

“Well, we have quite a number of applicants, but we cut off some, and now we’re left with the final five. Now, I know you two boys have been worked hard for the past year. You’ve both have shown me a lot since day one, and I’m here to say I’m proud of both of you.”

Both Taeyong and Ten couldn’t deny the warmth seeping from their chest as they quietly thanked the man for his compliment. The gratitude dripping from his voice was evident, they knew he was genuine with his words.

“Your handsome faces look like they’re going to explode by how red they are. Can’t take a praise from an old man eh, Taeyong?”

The said man stuttered his way in finding an answer, and he was relieved when Ten jokingly replied with, “If it’s coming from you, who wouldn’t be this flustered?”

“You flatter me, Ten. Now, about the applicants, I need help from both of you.”

“What is it, Mr Choi?”

“I need both of you to be the ones to interview them. Observe the way they teach the classes, ask them how they work, watch them dance, you know, like the way you did yours when you first came here.”

“It’s an honour for you to ask us, Sir,” Taeyong started, glancing at the confused feline eyes of Ten’s before continuing, “but aren’t the senior dancers should be the ones that interview for the new people? We’ve just been here for a year, surely we don't deserve to be the interviewers.”

Choi chuckled, reaching out his hand and ruffled the men’s head and sat back, amused at the state of the disarrayed locks. He looked over the window, out into the scenery of the city before him and stayed mum, staring at a particular spot that neither of the best friends could see. Taeyong could see the creases near Choi’s eyes, taking in how the rays sculpting the against the worn skin. For a moment, he saw his father’s shadow sitting at Mr Choi’s spot. His father and his zen moment whenever he sat alone in the living room, looking out through the window and into their small courtyard. He looked away when the elder turned to them again.

“Time doesn’t applaud one’s validity. I’ve seen both of you worked hard, and I’m very sure, with those eyes of yours, you’d be able to see more than what we can’t. I believe that you both could do this job well.”

Finishing off with a wistful smile, the elder man stood up, nodding his head at them and proceeded to make his way out of the studio. Ten quickly stood up and bowed, pulling Taeyong do so as well before he was gone behind the door.

“Well, this is going to be interesting,” The Thai mumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm quite busy nowadays since it's already the mid of the semester, but I'll try and update if I could. Any comments and suggestions are highly appreciated. Thank you so much!


End file.
